Six Flags Magic Mountain Fright Fest
Fright Fest is an annual Halloween event at Six Flags Magic Mountain. It debuted in 1993. List of events Fright Fest 1993 Mazes * ''Willoughby's Haunted Mansion'' Shows * Tales from the Tomb Fright Fest 1994 Mazes * ''Willoughby's Haunted Mansion'' Fright Fest 1995 Mazes * ''Willoughby's Haunted Mansion'' Fright Fest 1996 Mazes * ''Willoughby's Haunted Mansion'' Fright Fest 1997 Mazes * ''Willoughby's Haunted Mansion'' Fright Fest 1998 Mazes * ''Willoughby's Haunted Mansion'' Fright Fest 1999 Mazes * ''Willoughby's Haunted Mansion'' Fright Fest 2000 Mazes * ''Willoughby's Haunted Mansion'' Fright Fest 2001 Mazes * ''Willoughby's Haunted Mansion'' Fright Fest 2002 Mazes * ''Willoughby's Haunted Mansion'' Fright Fest 2003 Mazes * ''Willoughby's Haunted Mansion'' Fright Fest 2004 Mazes * ''Willoughby's Haunted Mansion'' Fright Fest 2005 Mazes * ''Willoughby's Haunted Mansion'' Fright Fest 2006 Mazes * ''Willoughby's Haunted Mansion'' Fright Fest 2007 Mazes * ''Willoughby's Haunted Mansion'' Fright Fest 2008 Mazes * Johan Willoughby's Brutal Planet ''(Gotham City Backlot) * [[Warehouse 13|''Warehouse 13]]'' (Log Jammer Queue) * ''Jokester's Hideout 3D ''(Flashback Queue) * ''Willoughby's Haunted Mansion ''(Samurai Summit) Scare zones * ''Toxic Hallow (High Sierra Territory) * The Riot' '(Gotham City Backlot) * Exile Hill' '(Samurai Summit) Fright Fest 2009 Mazes * Bite * Lecter's Slaughterhouse * Escape of the Zombies ''(Tidal Wave Queue) * ''Warehouse 13 (Log Jammer Queue) * Jokester's Hideout 3D ''(Flashback Queue) * [[Willoughby's Haunted Mansion|''Willoughby's Haunted Mansion]]'' (Samurai Summit) Scare zones * ''Aftermath Alley ''(Psyclone Bay) * ''City Sieze ''(Gotham City Backlot) * ''Exile Hill (Samurai Summit) Shows * Mr. Six Spooktacular Dance Party * Heckles and Twitch Show * gRave * Dead & Local Fright Fest 2010 Mazes * Bite II * Lecter's Slaughterhouse * The Asylum * Escape of the Zombies * Warehouse 13 * Jokester's Hideout 3D ''(Flashback Queue) * ''Willoughby's Haunted Mansion Scare zones * Camp Gonnagetcha * City Under Siege ''(Gotham City Backlot) * ''Exile Hill (Samurai Summit) Shows * Dr. Fright’s Roc Zombie * High Sierra Hypnotist * Six-Foot Under Club * Heckles and Twitch Show * Dead & Local * gRave Fright Fest 2011 Mazes * The Aftermath (Batman Action Theater) * Chupacabra (X2 Plaza) * Cursed (Tidal Wave queue) * Bite II' '(Samurai Summit) * Lecter's Slaughterhouse' '(DC Universe) * Willoughby's Haunted Mansion' '(Near Ninja) * Jokester's Hideout 3D' '(Flashback Queue) * Warehouse 13' '(Log Jammer Queue) Scare zones * Gypsy Hollow * The Wasteland * Nightmares: A Twisted Fantasy * Hillbilly Massacre * City Under Siege ''(DC Universe) * ''Exile Hill ''(Samurai Summit) Shows * ''Off With Your Head (Sierra Stage) Fright Fest 2012 Mazes * Willoughby's Resurrected * BlackOut ''(Log Jammer Queue) * ''Black Widow * Aftermath * Cursed * Chupacabra ''(X2 Plaza) * ''Lecter's Slaughterhouse * Jokester's Hideout 3D ''(Flashback Queue) Scare zones * ''Gypsy Hollow * The Wastelands * Nightmares: A Twisted Fantasy * City Under Siege * Exile Hill '' * ''Hillbilly Massacre Shows * Dr. Fright's Happily Never After * Off With Your Head (Sierra Stage) * gRAVE Fright Fest 2013 Mazes * Toyz of Terror * Total Darkness * Weepy Hills Insanetorium * Willoughby’s Resurrected * Black Widow * The Aftermath * Cursed Fright Fest 2014 Mazes * Red's Revenge * Vault 666 * The Willoughby's Garden of Darkness * Toyz of Terror 3D * Total Darkness * Chupacabra * Willoughby's Resurrected * Aftermath' '(Batman Action Theater) Scare zones * City Under Siege' '(DC Universe) * Zombie Xing * Nightmares: A Twisted Fantasy * Wastelands * Exile Hill ''(Samurai Summit) Shows * ''Voodoo Nights (Full Throttle Plaza) * High Sierra Hypnotist (Golden Bear Theatre) Fright Fest 2015 Mazes * Vault 666 * Red's Revenge * Toyz of Terror 3D * Aftermath * Chupacabra * Willoughby's Resurrected Scare zones * TERRORtory Twisted ''(Screampunk District) * ''Sinister Circuit (DC Universe) * Demon's Door (Six Flags Plaza) * Nightmares: A Twisted Fantasy * The Wastelands * Exile Hill ''(Samurai Summit) * ''Zombie Xing Shows * Unleashed! (Gearworks Theater) * Voodoo Nights (Full Throttle Plaza) Fright Fest 2016 Mazes * Aftermath 2: Chaos Rising * The Willoughby's Garden of Darkness * Vault 666 * Toyz of Terror 3D * Red's Revenge * Chupacabra ''(X2 Plaza) * ''Willoughby's Resurrected ''(Samurai Summit) Scare zones * [[TERRORtory Twisted|''TERRORtory Twisted]]'' (Screampunk District) * [[Sinister Circuit|''Sinister Circuit]]'' (DC Universe) * [[Nightmares: A Twisted Fantasy|''Nightmares: A Twisted Fantasy]] * ''The Wastelands'' * ''Demon's Door'''' (Six Flags Plaza) * [[Zombie Xing|''Zombie Xing]] * ''Exile Hill'''' (Samurai Summit) Fright Fest 2017 Mazes * [[Dead End|''Dead End]] * ''Aftermath 2: Chaos Rising'' * ''Vault 666'' * ''Red's Revenge'' * ''Toyz of Terror 3D'' * ''Chupacabra'' * ''Willoughby's Resurrected'''' (Samurai Summit) Scare zones * ''Damned 'N Disguise ''(Metropolis) * ''Suicide Squad: Six Flags Fright Fest Experience ''(DC Universe) * ''TERRORtory Twisted ''(Screampunk District) * ''Demon's Door ''(Six Flags Plaza) * ''Nightmares: A Twisted Fantasy ''(High Sierra Territory) * ''Exile Hill ''(Samurai Summit) Shows * ''The Surge * Voodoo Nights ''(Full Throttle Plaza) * ''High Sierra Hypnotist ''(Golden Bear Theatre) Fright Fest 2018 Mazes * ''Hell Fest * ''Sewer of Souls'' * ''Condemned - Forever Damned'' * ''Aftermath 2: Chaos Rising'' * ''Red's Revenge'' * ''Willoughby's Resurrected'''' (Samurai Summit) Scare zones * [[Witches Lair|''Witches Lair]]'' (Metropolis) * ''City Under Siege ''(DC Universe) * ''TERRORtory Twisted ''(Screampunk District) * [[Nightmares: A Twisted Fantasy|''Nightmares: A Twisted Fantasy]]'' (High Sierra Territory) * [[Demon's Door|''Demon's Door]]'' (Six Flags Plaza) * [[Exile Hill|''Exile Hill]] (Samurai Summit) Shows * ''Voodoo Nights'' (Full Throttle Plaza) * ''High Sierra Hypnotist'''' (Golden Bear Theatre) Fright Fest 2019 Mazes * ''Vault 666 Unlocked * Sewer of Souls * Condemned - Forever Damned * Aftermath 2: Chaos Rising * Red's Revenge * Willoughby's Resurrected Scare zones * Witches Lair (Metropolis) * City Under Siege (DC Universe) * TERRORtory Twisted (Screampunk District) * Nightmares: A Twisted Fantasy ''(High Sierra Territory) * ''Demon's Door (Six Flags Plaza) * Exile Hill (Samurai Summit) Shows * Sliders of the Night * High Sierra Hypnotist (Golden Bear Theatre) * Voodoo Nights (Full Throttle Plaza) Fright Fest 2020 Mazes * The Underground maze Scare zones * The Underground scare zone Category:Six Flags Magic Mountain Fright Fest